Again
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Harry has been dead for a year and Hermione was forced to the darkside. But somehting about that isn't ture. HrH! PLZ RR! REVISED CHAPTERS! FINISHED
1. How it all started revised

Again  
  
This is the revised version because I was reading over it and I was like 'this is a BAD CHAPTER!' so I'm revising it! Also, the flashback in here is out of Hermione's point of view now!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, so................................. yeah.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1: How it all started.  
  
I stood in a stone dim torch-lit room with five other people. My over-long sleeves covered my pale hands, my neck, face, and the V-necked top showing how pale my skin was. I was standing next to my 'first' husband was talking to the Death Eaters. They preferred to me as Dark Lady Hermione.  
  
On the other side of me was my second husband, as well as one of the top Death Eaters, Oliver Wood. Oliver was not so proud of his ranking because of all the killing he had to do to reach it but he was at least safe from Voldemort's wrath; he never killed his top ranking men. On the other side of Lord Voldemort, or milord as I was to prefer to him, was the top Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't my best choice for a husband, but it was surprising how sweet he could be. And, unlike Oliver, he was extremely proud of his ranking, surpassing over his father who was now down to the fourth and unworthy of standing in front of the other Death Eaters. Next to Oliver was my last and third husband, Ronald Weasley. Ron, too, wasn't so proud of his ranking but he was glad that he was always able to be near me because of it. It felt so weird marring him but I am grateful for the fierce protection he gives me when I'm afraid or in danger.  
  
Behind my chair stood two women. The first was also married to Ronald and my best friend, Lavender Brown/Weasley. She didn't need a ranking to stand up here: Being my best friend and Ron's wife was good enough. Next to her was my other best friend and was married to Draco: Virginia Weasley/Malfoy, or Ginny as we used to call her. Ginny was a name only used in secret because it reminded Voldemort that she once had a life outside of this whole thing.  
  
I am considered the loveliest Death Eater ever in the history, which I have even read in books. It's normally said that Death Eaters that are female grow quickly out of beauty to match their cold hearts. But somehow, through my horrible almost a year of living here, I managed to keep my beauty high, and so did Lavender and Ginny.  
  
Now, I bet you're wondering why I am even on the dark side, right?  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry and Hermione, both 17, sat on their living room floor of their brand new two-story home, playing with their 5-week-old daughter, Emerald- Sapphire Angel Potter. While in the mid of playing with their daughter, they heard a crash outside. Both looked at each other, but ignored it, passing it off as something that didn't need their attention, going back to their discussion about their wedding that was to be held the next day. They had already heard enough from everyone about having a child five weeks before they married, but they didn't mind. They felt that their daughter was the best thing that ever happened to them.  
  
"Oh Harry, can you believe this? I sure can't." Hermione said, smiling up at her fiancé. Harry looked up at her, confused.  
  
"Can't believe what, love?" Harry asked her, smiling down at Emerald- Sapphire who was happily giggling.  
  
"This word of bliss we're living in. I mean look at us, fresh out of school with the worlds prettiest girl that's all ours and married to the ones we know her love." Hermione replied, holding their daughter now in her lap and looking down into her eyes. Harry reached a hand out and lifted her chin up, smiling.  
  
"She may the prettiest girl in the world, but it takes a beautiful woman to make a pretty girl." Hermione smiled at her fiancé's corniness but still accepted the sweet, passion-filled kiss that he gave her. Then, suddenly, our door flew open and off of it's frame, Death Eaters filling into the room with Voldemort in the middle, The two breaking out of their own little world, frightened.  
  
"Hermione, take Emma and go! Get out of here!" Harry shouted fierily with more rage in his voice and eyes that Hermione had ever seen. Harry bolted straight up, facing Voldemort, ignoring the pain in his forehead.  
  
"Harry, I can't! Harry I'm so terrified." Hermione said, standing up with her daughter pressed to her chest, the child sobbing on her. Harry turned to her and in a quick movement pulled her to him so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. Hermione buried her head in his T-shirt, on of Harry's strong arms wrapped around her waist, the other at his side ready to grab his wand if needed. Hermione winced at the pain in her hip where Harry held to her so tightly, her body pressed to his. She knew that he was only trying to protect her, but if protection hurt then she didn't want it. Harry saw the pain in his lover's eyes and let her go.  
  
"Hermione, run into our room and stay there. Promise that you won't come down no matter what. Do you understand?" Harry asked her, not bothering to whisper.  
  
"But Har—" Harry placed a finger over her warm lips, silencing her.  
  
"Promise me, 'Mione. Promise." Hermione kissed him with all the passion she would muster, the Death Eaters slightly disgusted by the way Harry accepted such a kiss from a mudblood. When she pulled away she turned away, tears streaming down her face. She stopped in front of the two Death Eaters that blocked her way to the stairs.  
  
"Move." Hermione said in a meek voice, feeling powerless and small in front of the two.  
  
"Like we'd listen to you, mudblood!" One of them laughed, pushing her down to the floor. Emma, who had stopped crying a bit before her parents had kissed, began to cry once more. Harry turned around and saw Hermione lying on the floor, Emma still close to her chest. Harry felt even more rage at the moment then ever; no one dared to mess with the ones he loved. Voldemort gave a small chuckle at Harry's rage and looked at the two Death Eaters blocking Hermione's path.  
  
"Gentlemen please, let her through. This is no place for a lady and a child to be. And besides, once Potter here is gone, she'll be more fun to push around once her little lover is gone." Some of the Death Eaters laughed a little at their master's comment. Harry walked over to Hermione and helped her up. She walked over and the two that had pushed her down moved aside so she could pass. Before vanishing into the dark shadows of the second story, she took one last glance at Harry, who returned her loving gaze, before slipping into the shadows.  
  
"Give it up Potter." Voldemort said to Harry as soon as Harry had turned back to him, his red eyes glaring at the teenaged man. The Death Eaters stood there, awaiting their master's command.  
  
"I'll never give up." Harry said back, his voice slicked in an icy tone.  
  
"Either you give yourself up, or we kill the mudblood and child." Voldemort smiled evilly then added, "which would be a pity because your fiancé is one of the most beautiful women in this world, even for a mudblood." Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house and leave Hermione and Emma alone!" Harry shouted at Voldemort. Little did he know that Hermione was sitting at the top of the stairs watching Harry and Voldemort.  
  
"Learn to respect others, you ungrateful disgrace to the wizarding world! Engaged and with a mudblood, I've never heard of such a disgusting thing in all my life! One would think that the 'great Harry Potter' would have more sense than to marry someone like her and conceive a child with her. Revolting." Voldemort spat.  
  
"You have no idea what you're saying!" Harry yelled.  
  
"She's a nothing in our world!" Voldemort paused and looked up at the stairs, spotting Hermione. "Ever wonder, my faithful Death Eaters, if Mudblood actually bleed out mud?" Voldemort asked, a plan in his head. Hermione gasped her eyes wide. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, muttering a curse that Harry have never heard before in his life. Hermione fell down the stairs in pain, landing stretched across four stairs, her head on the bottom one. Voldemort pushed his Dearth Eaters aside and approaching the moaning girl.  
  
"She bleeds red. What a surprise." Voldemort kicked her shoulder and turned back to Harry who was currently terrified at the sight of his only love bleeding on their stairs, moaning in grave pain.  
  
"Goodbye Potter. Avada Kedevra!" With that, the curse shot from his wand and at Harry, who screamed in pain. Hermione watched from her upside-down view as the green light surrounded him. Quickly she got up, turning around, her pain forgotten.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried frantically as Harry was shot against the wall from another spell. Laughter filled the room as they watched the famous Harry Potter die, Lord Voldemort leaving the house. Finally, Harry was lying on the floor, trying to live on. Hermione pushed through the Death Eaters and to her loves side, taking his blooding hand in her bruised one.  
  
"Harry, Harry please don't leave me! I need you! I can't live with out you and I knew Em can't either! Oh please Harry, don't die! Harry I love you. Harry, please don't die!" Hermionie cried, tears searing down her bleeding cheek and falling onto his face. Harry looked up into her concerned and loving eyes, his own emerald ones matching hers. He reached a hand up and placed it on her lips to silence her again.  
  
"Hermione, I love you and Emma, don't forget that." And with that, Harry's hand fell and she watched his body go limp, the color draining from his skin. Hermione began to cry harder than she knew possible, banging the floor with angry fists.  
  
"Why, why, why? Why god, why take him from me. He needs me and I need him!" Hermione cried, her forehead on his stomach. One of the Death Eaters grabbed the arm that wasn't slamming the carpet. He had enough strength to pull her to her feet without even trying and leading me outside. When I noticed that I was outside, I frantically took my daughter from the arms of a female Death Eater that was holding her. Hermione looked up to see Lord Voldemort smirking down at her.  
  
"Poor little Mudblood, all alone with her little child, no one to turn to now. There is no hope for him surviving, you know. He's already dead. The only option you have left to keep your child from facing the same fate as her father and grandparents is for you to protect her. But how can one so weak protect her from one like myself. I will tell you, by marrying me and becoming a Death Eater. What do you say my dear? Choose death for the both of you, or a life?" Voldemort reached a hand out to her. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but if Emma survived.... Hermione looked up at him, and thought for a moment. Finally, with a shaking arm, Hermione Granger placed her small, warm hand in Lord Voldemort's large cold ones, sealing her fate and taking Hermione Granger away forever.  
  
End of flashback  
  
From there, Oliver, Lavender, and Ron all joined the Death Eaters in sadness of the loss of their best friend. Ginny was already married to Draco and was already a Death Eater along with her husband. So this is where that hand of mine led me, isn't it? That damned hand left me to raise my now 3-year-old daughter in a world of hate and try to protect her from the Death Eaters who where hungry to kill her. I began to listen to what milord was saying.  
  
"It's been three years since we defeated the famous Harry Potter and we all went down in history books, as if we already weren't. How do you all suggest we celebrate this joyous event?" the whole room, except for the ones in the front with me, all screamed the same thing: Kill the young Potter! Voldemort looked over at me smirking as if he wanted it to happen. I glared at him and kneeled down, my little daughter who was hiding behind Lavender's leg running into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I placed one hand on her back and glared at them all.  
  
"Lay one of your cold hands on my daughter and I'll hex you all as if there was no tomorrow, and don't you think I won't do it!" I snapped at them, still glaring. Everyone whimpered in fear. They have seen me do it once before to one Death Eater who tried to kill my sweet child. I ended up killing him because I was so angry.  
  
I was so angry I stormed out of the room, Lavender and Ginny following me, those two where my best friends and ladies in waiting. I went into the room my daughter and I, and my ladies shared (I refused to let her sleep in her room alone in a home full of Death Eaters) and slammed the door, using a spell to lock the door. I went onto my bed and sat down, letting Emma down as well.  
  
"Lady Hermione, you have every right to do this, you know that." Lavender said as she took my little daughter over to her bed. Ginny lit another candle in the room so we could have some more light. We had windows in this room, and of course they had a spell on them, but it was always pitch black around here. Emma looked at me with confusion in her blue-green eyes. Harry and I never knew how she got her eyes to be that color, but they were just the same. Emma had curly golden brown hair like mine, but what separated her hair from mine were her natural black roots and streaks that she got from her farther. We named her Emerald-Sapphire because those where to two colors of her eyes.  
  
And yet, like my eyes, sometimes her eyes would turn a dark purple. It only happened when I was mad. I lay down on my velvet scarlet sheets and crossed my arms over my stomach. Emma walked over to me and crawled onto my bed with me, rubbing my back.  
  
"Mommy, it's okay. I love you." She said. I smiled. I had taught my daughter so much. I was so proud of her.  
  
"Mommy loves you too." I replied to Emma. She continued to rub my back, calming me down. Ginny smiled at her and walked over in front of me.  
  
"Don't worry, Lady Hermione. We will all always be here for you. We are your friends and that's what we are for." Ginny told me, smiling. I smiled back and she went over to her bed, lying down. Lavender was sitting on Emma's little bed, looking at a stuffed white owl that she had given Emma at her birth.  
  
"Lav, you okay?" I asked my best friend. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.  
  
"Who does this remind you of?" She asked me, holding up the snowy stuff doll. I smiled back at her.  
  
"Hedwig. Man I miss that owl. Her young are with Sirius, waiting for us. I also miss Sirius. If he where here, he could help us." I had always had faith in Sirius because he was Harry's secret keeper and mine. I didn't blame him for Harry's death because Sirius was at trial that day to let the court know how he was doing since his name was cleared in 6th year. No, I blamed myself for not trying to help my true love. Lavender smiled at me and walked over to her bed, lying down as well. We all where tired and afraid in the lives that we lived.  
  
Our dreams where the only places that we all liked to be besides this room. In our dreams, we could all be happy. That's also why we all loved this room as much as we loved my little daughter. Here, we role played with Emma about a perfect life that would be if everything was the way it should be. Emma brought out the best in all of us, the real child within. Ginny and Lavender both treated my daughter as their own, loving her, pampering her, and protecting her like I did. She was all of our joy. I fell asleep and dreamed my normal dream, a dream about my wedding with Harry. I would dream of the wedding that should have been and the life that would have followed it. But this night, my dream was different.  
  
In my dream  
  
Harry and I kissed and our friends and family cheered us on. We pulled away and I smiled.  
  
"Harry, I love you. I'm so happy this day finally came." I said to him, looking into his green eyes.  
  
"So am I love, so am i." With that, we grabbed our daughter and walked down the isle, bubbles showering us as we went into the limo. After us came Lavender and Ron, the made of honor and best man. After then were my cousin Serenati and her boyfriend, Sean. Then Sean's twin, Dawn and our old friend, Sirius. We all loaded in and decided we would take the long way to the reception building so we could talk. But suddenly, the car crashed and it seemed to kill Harry. I screamed in horror at my husband's dead form. Suddenly, I wasn't in the limo anymore, but standing at Harry's grave. I heard an evil laugh and turned around, and now I was standing at the alter, wearing an icky black wedding dress and was getting married to Voldemort.  
  
Then we where back at Harry's grave and next to it were Emma's grave, as well as Lavender's, Ginny's, Ron's and Oliver's', showing that my daughter died when she was five. I cried and Voldemort said that his Death Eaters didn't mean to kill her. I was suddenly thrown in a black room where taunting words and evil laughs filled my ears, saying everything was 'all my fault'.  
  
Out of dream  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed, mumbling, "It's not my fault. It's not my fault!" over and over again until I finally shot up, sweating and panting hard. I looked around my room and saw that my daughter was still lying next to and me my friends where still there. I panted and got up, changing out of my robes and into my green tank top and green shorts. I washed my face and sighed. I went back into my room and grabbed the stuffed owl. I looked at its amber eyes and carried it over to my bed with me. I laid behind Emma and put my arms around her, doll still in my hands. I fell asleep again and dreamed a normal dream.  
  
-End  
  
Did u like it? I still think that the original was awful! This is a bit more descriptive! I hope you did! Please review for me! Thanx! ALSO I'm going to be revising some of my other chapters!  
  
-Serenity ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. that morning

Chapter 2: That morning  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Sorry it's taking me so long! Here u go! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up and saw my daughter was still asleep as well. Lavender was the only one up besides me and she was rearranging her side of the room. I got up and yawned, putting the owl into my daughter hands.  
  
"Morning." Lavender said as I walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black flared jeans and a black T-shirt. I got dressed and did my hair in a braid. Ginny got up shortly after I finished my hair and made her bed. She opened the door and walked out of our room, closing the door after her.  
  
"I bet she's going to say her good morning to Draco." Lavender said giggling. I giggled as well. Emma stirred in her sleep, turning around.  
  
"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Lavender commented, sitting on her bed. I shrugged.  
  
"Her father." I whispered, looking out the window. As usual it was very dark out. Emma woke up after a few minutes and I got her dressed in a black skirt and black T-shirt like mine. I braided her hair and put her navy blue headband in her hair. Ginny opened the door and peaked her head in.  
  
"Hermione, you and Emma are wished to come to breakfast now." Ginny walked inside and my daughter and I walked out. Emma wasn't normally out of her room because she was scared of everything around her. I carried her up the stairs and knocked on Lord Voldemort's private eating chamber.  
  
"Milord, may we enter?" I asked through the wooden door. It opened and I saw Lord Voldemort sitting at the head of the table, waiting for us.  
  
"Good morning milady. Please sit." He said kindly. I walked over to my side of the table and sat down, Emma still holding onto me.  
  
"How did you two sleep?" He asked as we ate.  
  
"Fine, we slept fine." I replied, feeding my daughter her breakfast.  
  
"Why are you lying?" He asked me, not looking at me at all. I stuttered the word I until a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in." Voldemort said. In came Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, we have some disturbing news. Sirius Black and a ban of teachers from Hogwarts are on their way. They have someone else with them that we cannot remember ever being with them. What should we do?" He asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione, come with me." It was rare that he used my name but when he did, it was something serious. He made me leave Emma in my chair and he led me out of the room with Draco.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to see who this new comer is and bring him to me right away. Make up a lie and do as I say." He ordered me. I sigh and bowed my head.  
  
"What of my daughter?" I asked him.  
  
"I'll take her back to your room." Voldemort said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"No you won't. Draco, send Lavender to get Emma. Disobey me and you will pay." I said walking down the stairs and out side. I followed a path until I caught sight of the group. I walked up to them and bowed my head, hands in front of me.  
  
"I mean you know harm. I wish to join you all." I said shortly, looking down.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked Sirius Black. "We all thought you where dead."  
  
"We all might as well be, this is a trap. Go back now. I'll tell the dark lord that I defeated you. Now please, go." I said in a low whisper. They thanked me for my nobleness and left. I caught eye of the new one and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come with me. It will mean my daughters head if I don't come back with you." I didn't even look at him. I lead him into the palace. Once we got to the doors, I looked at him for the first time.  
  
-End! Please review! _Serenity! 


	3. Unwanted Memory revised

Chapter 3: Unwanted memory  
  
Okay, I'm going to be revising all of the chapters that say how old Emma is because I changed it after being stupid when I aged her! ALSO, I noticed how many times I was being really dumb and said 'where' instead of 'were'. I honestly was stupid when I wrote this!  
  


* * *

  
My eyes looked back into dark emerald pools, dark midnight hair falling over them. I gasped and held my hand over my heart.  
  
"Harry?" I breathed, looking at the man in front of me. His serious face didn't change. His cold green eyes looked into mine and glared at me.  
  
"How do you know my name, Death Eater?" He asked coldly. I was shocked; he didn't know it was I! I thought I was having a nightmare! My own husband, the one person I truly love, didn't know it is I!  
  
"Harry, it's me, your fiancée, Hermione. How could you not remember me?" I asked him, hurt. Harry starred down into my eyes and looked hard.  
  
"I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my whole life." He replied to me in an icy tone. I looked away and grabbed his wrist. I sighed and pulled him inside. He followed me in a silent matter. Most people would be frightened to even come here. But this was Harry and he was never afraid. But then I though more and I finally came to the conclusion that this wasn't the Harry I love and married. We entered the room where Voldemort and I had eaten our morning breakfast earlier and stood in front of him. An evil smile spread across him lips as he looked at whom I had brought in.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." He said to us. I glanced around the room and sooner than I knew it, my little daughter was hugging my legs. I picked her up and then glanced back at Harry.  
  
"I'll leave you know. C'mon Emma, we're going to our room." I shut the door, closing my eyes for a moment, and then walked down the stairs. Emma looked at me.  
  
"Mommy, who was that?" Emma asked as I carried her down the stairs.  
  
"Emma, that was----well he was your......... hey, I got an idea. Why don't you go play with Christen? He must be bored." I asked her. Christen was Ginny's son who was Emma's age, but a bit older. Yeah, I know, she's a year younger than me but who am I to scold her for that? I walked over to Draco's door and knocked on it. I heard a muffled 'Come in' and I entered the room. Draco sat on the edge of his bed, watching his blonde haired son spin around and around. I smiled and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Can I leave Emma in here?" I asked him politely. He nodded and took his stepdaughter into his arms. I smiled and kissed his cheek, thanking him. I promised him that I would return the favor and ran out of his room and into my own. When I got inside, I shut the door and ran to my bed, throwing myself onto it. I couldn't help myself; I could no longer hold back my tears. I began to cry loudly, not caring if the girls heard me. But, they did and came over to see what was wrong with me.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lavender asked, sitting on the side of my bed. Ginny sat on the other side and gently rubbed my back for comfort.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern filled in her voice.  
  
"I—I just can't believe what just hap—happened!" I sobbed, my face still in the comforter.  
  
"What happened?" Lavender asked me. I turned my head so I could see her.  
  
"I—I—I saw Harry." I said, tears streaming down my face, my voice in a low whisper. Lavender looked up at Ginny then back down at me. I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest, and cried into my jeans. Ginny and Lavender both hugged me, trying to make me feel better, but no one could, no one but Harry and he was the one who caused me this pain.  
  
"Hermione, are you positive it was Harry?" Lavender asked me.  
  
"Very. I even asked him! He was so cold, so harsh. His eyes didn't seem like his." I whispered to myself, biting my knee. Ginny stood up and left the room, shortly coming back with Ron and Oliver. I got up and raced into Ron's arms, crying so hard. All Ron could do was hold me tightly, Oliver doing the same.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so afraid! I'm so afraid that Emma will find out who Harry is and then she'll have to watch him die." I cried, soaking his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Hermione. He won't die and you two will get out of here. We all will." Oliver soothed me, trying to calm me tears.  
  
"But you don't understand! He doesn't remember me or even his own daughter! He thinks we're nothing to him!" I sobbed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked, pulling away. I nodded. "Wow, I never thought he'd forget his own wife, let along his own flesh and blood." Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"Wow, this is really harsh." Oliver said aloud, though it was his own personal thought.  
  
"How do you think I feel? Huh? He's MY husband! The only man I'll ever truly love and he doesn't remember our child or me! This is just to much for me to take!" I screamed, breaking out of my friends strong arms with unfamiliar force known to me and ran to the window. But before I could even reach it, Lavender and Ginny stopped me quickly, pulling back on my arms.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and twisting in their grasp.  
  
"Stop it Hermione! STOP IT!" Lavender yelled, her and Ginny pulling me to my bed. They chained me to one of the post of my four-post bed, making sure I couldn't move.  
  
"Why can't you just let me do this? Without Harry, I feel I have no reason to live. My life is so empty without Harry." I sobbed, looking down.  
  
"What about Emma?" Oliver asked me. Lavender stood by the door with the others.  
  
"We're going to go see what is going to become of Harry. Meanwhile, no wand." Lavender said, summing my wand out of my pocket. When it was in her hands, she pocketed it and they left, closing the door behind them and locking it. In frustration, I banged my head against the wooden poll. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, feeling the harsh impact of the wood on the back of my head. Slowly, I drifted off, my head dipping to my chest as I stood there, sleeping.  
  
In my dream, I dreamt of Harry and I being together again, Emma with us as well as two newborn twins. In my sleep, I could feel myself smiling at the sweet dream that I knew wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Hermione!?" Lavender's impatient voice called me out of my dreamland. I opened my eyes to see every around me. I was lying down on my bed, ice behind my head. As soon as I tried to lift my head, I felt a pain, causing me to drop it.  
  
"You hit you're head moron. It is bruised pretty badly. Just lay down and rest some more." Ginny said, giggling. They all began to get up when I grabbed Ginny's arm.  
  
"Wait, what is to become of Harry?" I asked them, concern filling my eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow, at Emma's 3rd birthday celebration, they will be having everyone put curses on him in front of us for a so called gift to Emma. We couldn't stop him though. He said only the highest ranking person in this little world here live in next to him can." Lavender replied. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my love dying.  
  
"I'm going to go pick up Emma. Good night Hermione." Ron said, kissing my forehead. Oliver did the same and the two boys left. Ginny and Lavender went to bed shortly after Ron brought my daughter into my room and tucked her in. But I lay awake, thinking of whom that person was when it clicked; I was that person. I smiled and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day.  
  
Hmm......... only had to fix one thing there! But still, I had to fix it or else people would be reviewing me going 'I thought you said' and I'd get frustrated!  
  
-Serenity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. the cloaning potion

Chapter 4- the cloning potion  
  
Thank you for reviewing! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! Oh! And the flashback won't be in anyone POV because I was gonna make it Harry's but that would confuse me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early when I awoke. I looked over at my daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. I smiled and walked over to her and kissed her head. I got dressed in a black dress that went to my knees and some navy blue slip-ons. I put my hair in a twist and left my room. The halls where dimly lit but I knew my way around here. I stopped in Draco's room where Christen lay on the floor, asleep. I smiled to myself.  
  
'Draco can't even put his own kid in his bed.' I scooped the boy into my arms and tucked him in. I always felt like a mother to him because of the bond he and Emma shared. I left the room and began my journey to the dungeon where my Harry would be. I hated going anywhere near here; it was so depressing. So many lives have been lost in these halls, their spirits haunting them forever. I've had many encounters with them myself, though they never frighten me. They may try, but they just can't. My life has been filled with such things since Harry so-called died and left Em and I to find the only refuge we could.  
  
"Hey, wake up." I called into a cell at the top of the tower. As soon as I could hear him move, I unlocked the doors and rushed in to my loves side. He winced as soon as I enveloped him tightly in my arms and I pulled away.  
  
"He hurt you, didn't he?" I asked him, looking into his dark emerald green eyes. He looked down into my own ones and nodded in a slight pain.  
  
"Oh how could he! He's so cruel! He's going to kill you tomorrow, at Emma's birthday!" I cried to him.  
  
"Tell me, who is this Emma you talk of because the name rings a bell." Harry asked me, sitting against the wall. Hope flooded my body, the hope of Harry remembering her.  
  
"Emma is a nickname for our daughter. Her full name is Emerald- Sapphire Angel Potter. Do you remember her?" I asked him, sitting in front of him. He thought for a moment, unsure. "Oh please, Harry, please try to remember! She's our daughter. Our pride and joy. She was born five weeks before our wedding, don't you remember? Mrs. Weasley scolded us so much for not waiting and as soon as we got home we laughed and laughed about it. Please try to remember her." I cried, tears falling from my eyes. The next thing I knew I was in Harry's arms, one of his hands around my waist and the other running up and down my back.  
  
"Oh 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so very sorry I couldn't even remember my very own flesh and blood. I'm so horrible for that, and for being so cruel. But I just couldn't remember. Oh Hermione, please forgive me!" Harry begged, his voice broken by his own tears. I pulled away and looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're mine again!" I said happily, our lips meeting for a passionate kiss, one that we've both held in for what felt like forever.  
  
"So I take it that you forgive me?" Harry asked me after they broke apart with a smug smile.  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love you after all and I've learned to forgive and forget with you." I said, snuggling against his chest.  
  
"But I am truly sorry. I had no memory at all." Harry told me as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"Why not?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, when he so call killed me, well all he really did was blast me away. I had hit my head so hard I lost my memory. When Remus and Sirius came to the house to see if any of the three of us had survived they had found me and a note from Voldemort about your capture and who else had followed you in their grief over me. But I had no memory and they knew that. But they also knew that if they filled me in on my life that I would go after you and Emma, and the others right away so instead they told me my name, age, and things like that, but they never told me that I was the fiancé to the most beautiful witch ever and I had the prettiest daughter in this world. They brought me among the others that where rebelling against Voldemort since he took over and there they trained me to fight against Lord Voldemort.  
  
"But in the process, I forgot about love and kindness and grew cold and distant to the others. But small memories always seemed to flow into my mind. Like when we first meet, or when I saved you from that troll, or when Ron and I used to play chess every night. But then there where the better ones like the day I asked you out, our first kiss, my proposal, and the day Em was born. I would ask them what they meant but they would just say that they where all from stories and that none of them where true and I should just forget about them. But one image would haunt me at night. It was of you in the wedding dress the night before the attack. It was so well in my memory."  
  
Flashback  
  
"'Mione, what are you doing in there!? Emerald is hungry." Harry called to fiancé who was in their room. Harry's little daughter lay in his arms, crying.  
  
"You feed her!" Hermione called through the door, not wanting him to come into their room.  
  
"'Mione love, that's kind of impossible. In case you haven't noticed, she needs to be breast fed and that's not something that a guy can do!" Harry called to her. He heard her cheerful giggle and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll open the door but I'm warning you." Hermione said to him.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as she opened it. He looked at her in pure awe. She stood there in the door wearing a flowing light lavender wedding dress. It was sleeveless, exposing her chest and the tops of her breast. The bodice was tight and had lace over the silk, roses embroiled in it. She had a slightly darker lavender sash around her small waist, making it hard for anyone to believe that she just went through a 23-hour labor with their beautiful daughter. From the waist it was a long, fluffed out skirt. It trailed long behind her like the dresses in old stories. On her arms where silk gloves that extended high up on her arms. Harry marveled on how the dress clung to every curve on her body, how it made her look like an angel that was sent just for him.  
  
"Oh you hate it don't you!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to her full- length mirror, looking at herself.  
  
"How could I?! I was just in such awe of you that I couldn't move." Harry told her, smiling. Hermione examined the bare back, making sure that the bow from her sash was still tight.  
  
"So what do you think?" Hermione asked, placing a hand over her nearly flat stomach. She was working hard on loosing the weight she gained for the past almost five weeks and was doing a fine job at it.  
  
"I think that will be the second happiest day of my life." Harry told her, setting their daughter on the bed, her hungry cries forgotten by the young parents. Harry slid an arm around her waist, his chin on her bare shoulder. Hermione reached a hand up and caressed his cheek.  
  
"What's the first?" She muttered, the two loving the way how they looked so perfect together in her mirror.  
  
"When Emma was born." Harry replied to her, smiling.  
  
"Oh! We totally forgot about Emma!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking away from her lover and to her bed where the hungry child lay crying. Hermione sat on the bed and began breast-feeding her daughter. Harry blushed and looked away. Hermione smiled and him and giggled.  
  
"You're cute when you blush." Hermione laughed getting up, her daughter in her arms. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned around. Emma finished her meal and Hermione brought their daughter to her crib. Harry walked over and once more put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you 'Mione." Harry whispered in her ears, blowing it. Hermione giggled and turned to him.  
  
"I love you too Harry." Hermione replied, giving him a short kiss. But Harry wouldn't let it keep it that simple; he deepened the kiss with a profound passion. He pressed one hand on her back, holding her tight to his body, the other running through her thick, rich golden brown hair, her hands through his midnight hair. When they broke apart they smiled to each other, thinking 'The best part is yet to come'.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Harry, I thought of that day so much too. I only wish it didn't end so son." I muttered to him. Suddenly, I remembered where we were.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry! We need to get out of here before they come in to get you!" I gasped, standing up. Harry stood as well and watched me as I paced nervously.  
  
"Hermione, how can you get me out of here? They're going to kill me, remember? I don't think they won't go to you right away if they find me missing!" Harry said to me. I stopped suddenly and remember something else. I reached down my shirt and pulled out a vial hat hung on a necklace. I took it off from around my neck and handed it to him.  
  
"Drink it all, that's the important part. When it's all gone, close your eyes." Harry glanced at the magenta liquid then back at me. "Trust me." I told him. He nodded and removed the cork, gulping down the lemon tasting potion. I stood back against the wall, waiting for the last part. Then, a bright light flooded the room, I shielding my eyes from it. When the light dimmed, I unshielded them and gave a cry of triumph. There in front of her stood two Harry's, exactly the same. Harry noticed the man next to him and jumped away quickly.  
  
"There's another one of me!" Harry shouted, the other Harry looking at him.  
  
"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" I shouted happily.  
  
"What worked?" Harry asked me.  
  
"The cloning potion! Don't you understand? They'll think he's you and he'll be killed instead of you!" I informed him with pure joy in my voice.  
  
"Killed!? You're happy that he's going to get killed?" Harry asked me, unable to believe that I would ever say such a thing.  
  
"He's not really gong to be killed. You see, once they try to kill him, he'll dissolve. It won't hurt him because he's not really there. He's only a projection of you basically! This is just so perfect!" I then resumed a straight face and glanced behind my shoulder at the open door. "We should probably get going. Lord Voldemort will be wanting Emma and I joining him for breakfast soon. C'mon Harry." I led my fiancé out the door and closed it. I then led him into the room I shared with my friends and daughter, closing that door as well. Right away, Lavender and Ginny looked up from the book that they where reading to Emma and looked at the two.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" Ginny gasped. Harry nodded and she bolted up, running to him. She gave him a huge hug, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ginny." Harry said, embracing the year younger girl.  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought I would never see you again!" The two broke apart and Lavender came in for her hug. Harry hugged her back with warmth and I walked over to where Emma sat, watching as the man who she didn't know hugged the two women that helped raise her. I picked up my daughter, carrying her over to Harry. Lavender broke away and moved next to Harry, on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"Emma, I want you to meet someone. This is Harry James Potter, you're father and my past fiancé." Emma looked at the man, unsure at first, but finally she extended her arms out for a hug. Harry took her from my arms and cuddled the young child in his strong arms.  
  
"I remember you." Emma said.  
  
"She talks very well for a one-year-old." Harry pointed out to me, smiling.  
  
"She takes well after me, doesn't she?" I asked, stroking Emma's soft hair.  
  
"Emma, you remember you're father?" Lavender asked, surprised. Emma looked at the blonde and nodded, her curly hair bouncing.  
  
"You can remember me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a little. I remember the color of you're eyes and the funny thing on you're forehead. Mommy has a lot of emerald things and I heard Lavender and Ginny say that the reason why was because they reminded her of my daddies eyes." Emma told him. Harry looked at me and I blushed.  
  
"Lady Hermione, you're requested at breakfast now." A voice came from outside of my door. I looked at Harry and kissed his cheek, moving over to the door. I closed it and followed the man up to the tower. When I got up there, I opened the door to see the Dark Lord sitting at our breakfast table with my husbands.  
  
"Good morning milord. Gentlemen. " I said meekly, nodding to my other husbands, my back against the closed wooden door. Voldemort motioned for me to sit on the seat across from his and I walked briskly to it. I sat and they set a plate down in front of me.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Lord Voldemort asked as I began to nibble on my food.  
  
"Well." I replied softly, not lifting my eyes from the silver plate. I noticed that Voldemort's was golden, Draco's bronze, and the others had wood. It was custom that I had second best of everything, and most of the time it was the very best, but that was only when my other husbands had say. They wanted the best for me.  
  
"Is Emma ready for her nice surprise?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Are you, my dearest?" I sat silently, and I could tell that the boys sensed my fear. But it wasn't the fear that they thought I had, it was the fear that I might get discovered before Harry could escape safely.  
  
-End of chapter!!!!! Well, Didja like it??? Please review!!! I'm sorry it took so long but that's how it works! Lol! Thanx for reviewing before! Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


	5. Again

Chapter 5- Again  
  
This is my last chapter!!!! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing everyone! Hope you enjoy this last chapter! And also I'm SSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I was looking over my profile and I was like 'H/S!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR!' so yeah, I'm updating for ya'll! BE HAPPY! And sorry that the story is REALLY short already and is coming to an end but hey, this will be a long chapter so be thankful!!  
  


* * *

  
~*~ RECAP~*~ (A/N: this is more for me then it is for you! I hardly remember what happened last chapter!)  
  
"I remember you." Emma said.  
  
"She talks very well for a three-year-old." Harry pointed out to me, smiling.  
  
"She takes well after me, doesn't she?" I asked, stroking Emma's soft hair.  
  
"Emma, you remember you're father?" Lavender asked, surprised. Emma looked at the blonde and nodded, her curly hair bouncing.  
  
"You can remember me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a little. I remember the color of you're eyes and the funny thing on you're forehead. Mommy has a lot of emerald things and I heard Lavender and Ginny say that the reason why was because they reminded her of my daddies eyes." Emma told him. Harry looked at me and I blushed.  
  
"Lady Hermione, you're requested at breakfast now." A voice came from outside of my door. I looked at Harry and kissed his cheek, moving over to the door. I closed it and followed the man up to the tower. When I got up there, I opened the door to see the Dark Lord sitting at our breakfast table with my husbands.  
  
"Good morning milord. Gentlemen. " I said meekly, nodding to my other husbands, my back against the closed wooden door. Voldemort motioned for me to sit on the seat across from his and I walked briskly to it. I sat and they set a plate down in front of me.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Lord Voldemort asked as I began to nibble on my food.  
  
"Well." I replied softly, not lifting my eyes from the silver plate. Voldemort's is golden, Draco's bronze, and the others had wood. It was custom that I had second best of everything, and most of the time it was the very best, but that was only when my other husbands had say. They wanted the best for me because we were all like brothers and sisters, not lovers.  
  
"Is Emma ready for her nice surprise?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Are you, my dearest?" I sat silently, and I could tell that the boys sensed my fear. But it wasn't the fear that they thought I had, it was the fear that I might get discovered before Harry could escape safely.  
  


* * *

  
I sat there, my heart pounding against my chest. The anxiety was killing me! I was so nervous that I hardly ate half of my food, feeling that if I ate too much, I might just be looking at it again in a short while.  
  
"Hermione, you hardly ate anything. Is there anything the matter?" Voldemort asked. My head snapped up at the sudden noise that pierced through the quiet room.  
  
"N-n-nothing. Nothing is the matter, milord. I'm just feeling ill, that's all." I lied, though it was only a half lie. I fell so sick, I fear I might faint and they will find out my secret. My mind was screaming for Harry to get out of here and to safety.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, I think that if she feels so ill, she should lie down. After all, she looks too pale." Oliver said, looking over at me. I had the strangest feeling that I was so worry-stricken that I might be more pale than usual.  
  
"She does look rather pale. Escort her down to her room, Ronald." Voldemort barked. Ron got up and helped me up, a sudden dizziness hitting me. Now I understand what they mean by worried sick.  
  
"Hermione, who's in there?" Ron asked when we neared my room, the sound of a male laugh catching our ears. I looked at him without answering and opened the door. Harry sat on my bed, Emma on his lap, Ginny and Lavender laughing.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, running over to hug his best friend. Harry hugged Ron right back, the two smiling.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said, grinning widely.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Emma said, holding up her arms to get picked up. Ron picked her up and Harry ruffled her hair.  
  
"She's a real sweetie." Harry mused, Emma smiling proudly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Me, Oliver, and Draco all helped raise her, along with Christen and mine and Lavender's son, Kyle." Ron said, Lavender nodding. Oliver was yet to have a child of his own or be married again; but he planned on marrying a girl from his year at Hogwarts that he dated towards the end of the year named Jewel Parker. The boys all planned on divorcing Hermione as soon as they were free, for they all just loved her like she was their sister. The only reason why they ever married her was so that they could see her more often then the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"I've heard." Harry said quietly. He glanced up at me and rushed over. "You look extra pale." Harry told me, a hand on the side of my face. I pressed my cheek against it.  
  
"I'm worried sick about you." I whispered. He hugged me and sighed into my hair.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Today, at Em's celebration, I'll sneak Lavender and Kyle outta here and then, as soon as my clone is gone, I'll wait until you're all asleep to come back for you." Harry said, smiling with hope. I knew that Ginny and Draco would have to get out on their own, seeing as how they are deeper into this whole situation then me.  
  
"Oh but Harry, it's not that easy! You could get hurt, or captured! And Lavender would get so punished and Kyle might get taken away from her!" I said, tears shimmering down my cheeks. He wiped them away and held me close.  
  
"No doubts, love. Just positive things." Harry soothed me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Kiss him!" Emma cried. I looked over at her sharply, blushing furiously. I side glanced at Harry, who had a silly smile on his lips and was blushing slightly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Let's go." Draco's voice rang. I looked at Harry and kissed him, pouring my heart and soul into the kiss. I still feared that he wouldn't get out all right and he'd die.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you even more." Harry replied. I took Emma from Ron's arms and we all went to leave my room. Before I closed the door, I looked back at Harry, giving him a worried and longing look. "I promise I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you by the forest." Harry told me.  
  
"Daddy." Emma said. Harry and I both looked at her and he walked over to us, giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." She said. Harry smiled lightly at her.  
  
"Every bit like you." Harry said, looking at me.  
  
"She has your heart." I replied, exiting the room before I would start to cry. Emma noticed this and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, mommy." She told me. I laughed lightly at her.  
  
"Wise beyond your years, Emma." I told her. Oliver and Ron glanced back at me and I rushed forward, lacing arms between them. Lavender was on the other side of Ron, holding Kyle. Draco and Ginny was in front, Kyle walking between them, holding onto both of their hands. I smiled and thought about how soon Harry and I would be able to raise Emma together like my friends have been able to.  
  
"Lady Hermione." One of the Death Eaters said as we approached the platform. I nodded at him and walked up the stairs, taking my seat by the Dark Lord with Emma in my lap.  
  
"Now that our guest of honor has arrived, we can begin!" Voldemort yelled out, the crowd cheering. "Bring out Potter!" He commanded. Two Death Eaters brought out a struggling Harry. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw it. I hoped dearly that it was the clone and not he, for there was a definite similarity.  
  
"Harry." I whispered, a silent tear rolling down my cheek without me even knowing it had formed. I felt a finger wipe it away and saw Ron.  
  
"Chill out." He whispered to me. I was thankful Voldemort didn't notice.  
  
"Ready!" Voldemort cried, taking out his wand. My eyes went wide when I saw every Death Eater take theirs out, aiming it at the tied up clone. The tears in his eyes were so real I was scared that they had found Harry in my room and captured him. "FIRE!" Voldemort cried. As the spells were shot, I looked away, shielding Emma's eyes. My heart nearly stopped at a cry of 'Avada Kedevra' that rose above everything. Then I realized the reason why was because there wasn't a single sound. I opened my eyes and let out a scream at seeing the lifeless body of Voldemort at my feet. I was always scared when people died but none had ever been so close as to being directly at my feet. Then I felt an arm around my waist. I turned around in my chair and broke out in a smile.  
  
"Harry! You killed him!" I cried happily. He hugged me tightly, Emma squashed between us, but happily so.  
  
"I couldn't just leave here and let him live, 'Mione. C'mon, you know me so much better then that!" Harry announced. Ron, Lavender, Oliver, Ginny, and Draco all jumped for joy, thanking Harry. But soon, we noticed that the Death Eaters were looking at all of us.  
  
"Don't kill them." I pleaded, watching as Harry raised his arm, his wand tight in his hand. He nodded.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said, the spell shooting out to all of them. A smile crept onto my face as I remember our first year where I had to use that same exact spell on our old good friend Neville because he could have caused trouble for our little midnight outing. "Obliviate," Came Harry's next cry.  
  
"What was that for, mate?" Ron asked, looking at his friend and then at the motionless bodies below the platform. The clone was even stunned.  
  
"One, so that they can't move, and two so that they don't remember anything. There isn't enough room in Azakaban for all of them so they can just forget they were ever like that." Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"Let's go." I said. "Accio Clone." I ordered. The clone zapped into a small vial around my neck and turning back into the magenta liquid. "Seems that he didn't dissolve like I planned." I muttered, looking at the vial. I took tucked the vial back down my shirt and shifted Emma on my hip.  
  
That evening, we were all freed. The Death Eaters couldn't remember a thing and we filled them in on their 'lives', each of us making some up. Draco was a bit upset about what happened to his mother and father but was happy that now they could actually be a 'normal' family (how normal can you get when your mothers a witch and you and your father are wizards?).  
  
"Well, I'm off to find Jewel." Oliver told us.  
  
"Good luck with her, Oliver. Don't forget to invite us to your wedding!" I told him as he mounted his broom. He kissed Lavender, Ginny, Emma, and myself on the cheek and bid goodbye to his friends before jetting off.  
  
"Anyone here want to make bets how fast he's going to make it on Puddlemere?" Ron asked, his arm around Lavender's waist and smiling as they watched Oliver zoom off.  
  
"I'm betting anywhere between now and next month." Ginny replied. Ron looked at his little sister.  
  
"How much?" Ron asked her; surprised anyone took him up on his challenge and eager to win a bet from his sister.  
  
"How about 20 Sickles." Ginny replied. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not a lot, Gin." Ron told her. She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Take it or leave it, dear brother!" She challenged him.  
  
"Fine. I think he's going to make it by next week." Ron said. They nodded and shook hands on it.  
  
"Seriously, you two!" I laughed. We all walked off and soon found our way to Hogsmead.  
  
"Look! Fred and George's joke shop!" Harry cried, pointing to a store across from the Three Broomsticks. We all ran over to 'Weasley Twin's Joke shop' and walked inside. It seemed like business was booming grandly.  
  
"No way! It can't be." Fred.........or George yelled out. The whole store turned to us.  
  
"George!" Ginny and Ron yelled, running over to their red headed brother. Fred came out of the storage room and ran right away over to the three, hugging them.  
  
"Lavender!" Fred greeted his sister-in-law, who hugged him. They also hugged their brother-in-law and then their nephew's. Then they looked at us.  
  
"Bless me." George said, looking at us both.  
  
"Hermione and Harry." Fred added.  
  
"And Emma." I said, Emma beaming. The twins embraced the three of us.  
  
"It's good to have you back, you two. We missed ya." George told us. I smiled.  
  
"Why, were you running out of people to test your new pranks on?" I asked them. Fred laughed.  
  
"We have Neville for that." He said.  
  
"Yeah, he's our personal tester. I must say he's a good sport about it." George added. We all laughed and later that day went off to lunch. We meet up with a few other people from school, Lavender over joyed to see Parvati again, Harry and Ron happy to see Seamus as employee's at the Quiddtich shop and Dean working at an art gala.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you are all free." Dean muttered as we all sat down to some lunch.  
  
"Oh, I sure can! I don't miss any of it." I said, Emma nodding.  
  
"Did I hear that it's someone's birthday?" Parvati asked, holding a cake of her tray. She had become a waitress at Three Broomsticks, where we all sat now.  
  
"It's mine!" Emma cried, jumping up and down on my lap. Parvati laughed and set the cake down in front of her, three candles on it.  
  
"Make a wish, pumpkin." I told her. She looked at Harry and me.  
  
"But I got my wish, Mommy. I have my mommy and daddy now and we're a family." She said. Tears blurred me eyes as I hugged her from behind. "Momma! I still wanna make another wish!" Emma said, struggling from my grasp.  
  
"Geez Hermione." Harry muttered playfully. I just laughed and Dean took a picture of Emma blowing out her candles, which exploded into confetti.  
  
"Did someone wish for a kitten?" Parvati asked, holding a small kitten in the palm of her hand. Emma jumped up and down harder, making my legs hurt. Parvati handed it to her and sat down next to her husband, Seamus. (A/N: I dunno, I just picked a random person for her to be married to! Don't be mad at me! Besides, I'm being different!)  
  
"How'd you know that she wanted that?" Harry asked.  
  
"The candles have a magic in them. There are really basic things that kids wish for and so we have the confetti color coordinated. Each color means a certain thing. Emma's was pink and white and that means she wants a little girl kitten so that's what I gave her." Parvati said.  
  
"Where'd you get the kitten on such short notice?" Ginny asked. Parvati, Dean, and Seamus smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" They replied.  
  
"Somehow I feel left out." Ron said. The rest of us nodded.  
  
"Hey, where's Oliver? I remember hearing he was with you?" George said from next to Ron.  
  
"Went off to find Jewel Parker." Draco replied.  
  
"I think he found her." Fred said, pointing across the room to a small table where Oliver was making out with a pretty girl with golden blonde hair.  
  
"Or he just found a random girl." Ginny whispered to Lavender, causing us all to laugh.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione. When's the wedding?" Dean asked.  
  
"What wedding?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you two were going to be getting married before........." Dean trailed off. I looked at Harry, who just smiled.  
  
~*~One Year Later   
  


* * *

  
"I know pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may miss the bride." The minister said. Harry smiled evilly and dipped me back, which caused me to gasp. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me with a deep passion. Our guests all cheered. I soon gave into his kiss and kissed him back harder.  
  
"I think they're a bit lost." I could hear one of the Weasley twins announce to the crowd. I knew that Harry heard this because he broke apart. We both smiled at each other, my face completely flushed.  
  
"I can't believe I still fit into this dress." I said, Harry laughing.  
  
"You're just as beautiful as you were then." Harry assured me. I blushed and before I could lean in to kiss him, I felt a tugging at my skirt.  
  
"Mommy, you're supposed to walk down the isle again now." Emma said. I laughed and picked her up.  
  
"Wanna walk down the isle with mommy and daddy?" I asked her, Harry beaming proudly. Emma nodded and the three of us walked down the isle happily, the crowd shooting out sparks from their wands and blowing bubbles at us. We laughed as we crossed the grounds of Hogwarts; memories flooding back to us from our years here. It had always been my dream to have my wedding where I meet my husband since Harry and I dated and I was so glad to see it come true.  
  
While at the reception in the Great Hall, I watched as Harry danced with Emma.  
  
"You seem to happy, Hermione." I heard my father's voice said. I turned and looked at him.  
  
"I'm ecstatic, daddy. It's my wedding day, after all." I replied to him with a gentle smile.  
  
"And soon it'll be your wedding night." my mother said from next to him. I blushed furiously.  
  
"Momma!" I scolded. She just laughed and looked at her son-in-law and granddaughter.  
  
"She's absolutely beautiful, Hermione. Harry seems to love her terribly." She commented.  
  
"Of course he does, mother! She's only his daughter." I replied.  
  
"Well, it's just that I feel sort of sorry for him. The poor boy grew up with those awful relatives of his and he never even got to know his parents." Mother told me.  
  
"I know and don't remind him of that! He promised me that he was going to do his utmost best to be the world's greatest father for Emma because he never had parents. Sometimes he actually cries at night because he's scared he won't be a good father or he thinks that Voldemort will come back and take Emma away from us or she'll have the same fate and he did. He's so sensitive and sweet that I just love him." Hermione said.  
  
"We know, Hermione. Which is why we're going to promise to support you two and be like parents for him." Father said. I smiled and leapt forward to hug him.  
  
"Thank you, daddy!" I cried.  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I owe the bride a dance." Harry said, breaking my father and me apart. I smiled and Harry led me out to the dance floor. A slow song played and I sighed as I sank into his arms, the music playing softly.  
  
"This is how it should have been the whole time." I muttered against his shoulder.  
  
"You know, I'm actually glad that happened." Harry said. I pulled apart and looked at him, eyes wide.  
  
"You ARE?" I asked, completely amazed. "You're insane then!" That only emitted a chuckle from Harry, which I could feel since I was so close to his chest.  
  
"You didn't let me explain, my darling." He said. "I was going to saw that I was glad it happened because it brought us so much closer together. It is like it increased our love for one another." Harry said. I smiled, a tear shimmering in my eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry." I said, looking up at him and smiling kissing him passionately.  
  
Five years and the birth of twins later, Harry and I were as happy as could ever be possible. Emma was starting to show signs of being a witch and our two sons were just the most perfect bunch ever. Harry and I went down in history books everywhere (including the newest version of Hogwarts, A History) and our friendships with the Weasley's never went away.  
  
Ron won the bet with Ginny and Oliver married Jewel just a short while before Harry and I wed, getting blessed with their own son that very year. Lavender and Ron had a son as well, while Ginny and Draco had a daughter. Fred and George's joke shop spread out all over the world, even to be accessed by muggles! They had been married since before Emma was born and Fred had three children, George with two and to this day working on one more.  
  
As for the rest of the Weasley's things were great. Percy married Penelope and became very high in honor at the ministry. Charlie discovered a new breed of dragons and became famous for it. Bill and his wife Caroline moved into the Burrow and gave it a nice make over, although they still couldn't get rid of the family ghost, or the stains form the twins old experiments that were all over the house. Draco became closer to his parents then ever before thanks to Harry's memory charm and he and Ginny often visited them. Lavender joined Parvati in her job and found it a great joy, even though it was only waitressing. Dean became a painter and soon owned his gala while Seamus took over the Quidditch shop after some unfortunate accidents with the old owner that left him unable to take care of it.  
  
As for us, we're perfectly fine. Harry and I both got jobs at Hogwarts as teachers and get questioned every day by our students, regardless of the age. Snape still hasn't warmed up to either of us but is still respectful since we are part of the staff, even though Harry is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Professor Potter!" One of my third year's students called, snapping me out of my gaze.  
  
"Oh, yes Sarah?" I replied, looking over my Charms class.  
  
"Emma is here with the twins." Sarah replied, pointing to the door. I looked and saw my three children.  
  
"Emerald-Sapphire Angel Potter! What have I told you about disrupting my class? You know my schedule!" I told my eight-year-old.  
  
"I know mother, but it's sorta urgent. Dumb and dumber here made some trouble in dad's DADA class and they need you to fix it." Emma told me, the five-year-old twins looking ashamed.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." I said with a sigh. I looked at my class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. "If you must follow me, you must." I said, knowing how bad I would have wanted to see what had happened if I was their age. The class got up and I followed my children down the corridor. I suddenly noticed they weren't going to the DADA classroom. When we got to the Great hall, the loud call of 'surprise' made me scream. I noticed a banner hanging from above the staff table that read 'Happy Anniversary, Hermione' that was beautifully decorated, the words 'By Dean Thomas' in the corner, which made me smile.  
  
"Good job Emma." Harry said, coming out from behind the teacher's table. I laughed then turned mock serious.  
  
"Happy anniversary, Professor Potter!" Some students cried out from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you know better then to waste class time." I said as he approached me.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Potter, you know me better then that." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Right there, in front of the whole school, staff, and our children, he kissed me as passionately as he did on our wedding day. Once more, the hall erupted in cheers, confetti and streamers getting thrown. We heard a laughed and broke apart, both of us blushing and gasping for air.  
  
"Just like Lily and James." A very old Albus Dumbledore commented.  
  
"You let him plan this, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
"It was Harry's plan. We just agreed." Minerva McGonagall said with a smile. I laughed and hugged them both, which caught them by surprise. I thanked them and walked off with Harry, the two of us sitting exactly where we used to be found every day of our Hogwarts years at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We're so lucky." I said, looking around.  
  
"Because we have the greatest jobs, we have the greatest kids, and we love each other?" Harry asked in reply. I laughed at him and kissed him once more with passion.  
  
"Because we had the chance to start again."  
  
END!!! THAT'S THE END! I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to end this story ever since I started it with the word 'again' so yeah I did what I accomplished! And guess what! This thing is like 10 or 11 pages on word! Did you like it?? I hope so! Wow, I can't believe that I'm DONE! And since it was a short story I made this chapter long for ya! ANYWAYS I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!! (Especially you Alie! Btw, did you like the little drop in Nikki and I did on the way to Heather's? She wanted to hit to guys on the way out but we just smiled in waved in stead! It was so FUNNY!) Well, now I'm off to find another story and update! YAY!!!!!!!! SO I'M FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 Okay, yeah, that's enough hearts!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 3 


End file.
